To wina Xaviera!
Odcinek na UR Opis Nilved opowiada Fredowi i Xavierowi historię swojego życia. Bohaterowie *Xavier Johnson (teraźniejszość i retrospekcja) *Fretka Johnson (wspomniana) *Nilved Van Stomm (teraźniejszość i retrospekcja) *James Tjinder (teraźniejszość i retrospekcja) *Devlin Van Stomm (teraźniejszość i retrospekcja) *Moranica Uglyfoot *Policjanci *Fred Johnson (teraźniejszość i retrospekcja) *Fineasz Flynn (wspomniany) Odcinek Czołówka= Ser, ser, ser... Czy mam go wybrać? Czy krakersy? Ser lub krakersy Co mam wybrać? Ser czy krakersy? |-|Opowiadanie= Xavier przestraszony tym co się stało pobiegł za jakiś dom. Nie chciał do tego czegoś wracać, więc popatrzył się ukradkiem. Tajemnicza materia przybierała kształty. Jak się okazuje, jest to człowiek. - Więc jednak to nie mama - pomyślał chłopak. Postać ta miała okrągłą twarz z niebieskimi oczami i krótkimi, poszarpanymi brązowymi włosami. Na sobie miała szarą bluzkę z pomarańczowymi rękawami i brązowe spodnie. Na swoich stopach posiadała zielono-białe tenisówki. Był to 15-letni chłopak Nilved Van Stomm z równoległego wymiaru. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał ciekawski Xavier. - Twoim ojcem! - Serio? - Nie, no co ty. Jestem Nilved Van Stomm. Pochodzę z innego wymiaru. - O w mordę... - Ty pewnie jesteś Xavier Johnson? - Tak, a co? - Mam misję. - Mam ci pomóc? - Nie! To znaczy tak. Musisz mi pomóc znaleźć Freda Johnsona, twojego brata. - A na co ci on? - Wyjaśnię później. Najpierw znajdź mi tego gostka. Ale zanim go znajdziesz to zjadłbym marchewkę. Tymczasem Moranica wychodząc z centrum handlowego zauważa kłócących się ze sobą James'a i Devlina. Kobieta uwielbiała kłótnie, więc podeszła do nich. - Ej, co tu się dzieje? - Nie twoja sprawa, grubasie! - krzyknął Devlin. - Grubas? Ja grubas? Jak śmiesz mnie tak nazywać?! - No ja śmiem. - Ty śmiesz? To ja śmiem cię uderzyć! Moranica już chce uderzyć Van Stomma, lecz Tjinder ją zatrzymuje. - Czy ty śmiesz mnie powstrzymywać? - No ja śmiem. Kobieta bierze ich głowy powodując, że się stykają i chłopcy upadają. Nagle słychać syrenę policyjną. - No nie. Psy lecą. Trzeba schować zwłoki. Kiedy Nilved zjadł marchewkę Xavier przyprowadził Freda, choć on nie za bardzo chciał przychodzić. - Witaj, Fredzie Johnsonie. - Aaa! - krzyknął Fred. - A to co to?! - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć... - Nic nie mów! Lalalala! - Potrzebuję pomocy. - Nadal nie słucham! - Musisz mi pomóc, bo nigdy się nie urodzisz! Fred już chciał uciekać, lecz się zatrzymał. - Co? Nigdy się nie urodzę? - Hahaha! Żartuję, to ja się nie urodzę. Powiedziałem tak o tobie, bo mnie słuchać nie chciałeś. - No, więc... słucham. Retrospekcja Nilved wchodzi do ogródka Flynn-Fletcherów szczęśliwy, gdyż zauważa tam swojego najlepszego przyjaciela - Freda. - Cześć, kolo - przywitał go chłopak. - No cześć - Fred odpowiadając. - Nilved, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Zbudowałem wehikuł czasu. - Och, to wspaniale! Kiedy podróż? - Może najpierw pójdziemy się gdzieś przejść? - Jak najlepsi kumple? - Tak. - A kto będzie pilnował maszyny? - Xavier! Jak na zawołanie do ogrodu przyszedł blondyn. - Ty pilnujesz maszyny czasu, a my z Nilvedem idziemy spędzić czas razem. Cześć! Nilved i Fred poszli spędzać razem czas jako najlepsi przyjaciele, a Xavier został z maszyną czasu. Do kolegi przychodzi James. - Siema - przywitał się Tjinder. - Stało się coś? - Nie! No, bo Fred i Nilved poszli sobie razem i mnie nie wzięli. Tylko mam im pilnować tej maszyny. - Aaa... zazdrosny... - Ja? Zazdrosny? Śnisz sobie. - A co to za maszyna? - Wehikuł czasu. - A może wybierzemy się w podróż? - zaproponował James. Teraźniejszość Moranica siedzi za kratkami z pobitym James'em i Devlinem. - Nie możecie mnie tu więzić! Jestem niewinna! - kobieta próbowała wmówić swoją niewinność. - Muszę się stąd wydostać. Tylko jak? Już wiem! Wykopię tunel! Wracamy do retrospekcji Nilved i Fred miło spędzili razem czas. Powędkowali, pochodzili po mieście, zjedli coś, wypili. Po całym dniu wrócili do ogródka, a Xavier i James wrócili z przeszłości. Wszyscy mieli coś do powiedzenia. Zaczął Fred. - Mam rozwiązanego buta. Może mi ktoś zawiązać? I na to pytanie Nilved zawiązał mu buta. - Tak się zastanawiałem i nie rozumiem dlaczego dla wielu to francuski jest językiem miłości. Serio, dlaczego akurat on? Dla mnie niemiecki brzmi uroczo. Nie, nie żartuję - stwierdził Devlin. - James... mu-muszę ci coś powiedzieć - zaczął Nilved. - Ja... ja cię kocham. Zakochałem się w tobie. - Nie spodziewałem się. Naprawdę, po raz pierwszy nie wiem co powiedzieć, ale... strasznie mi się to podoba. - Dobra, wy się kochacie i takie tam, ale... - zaczął Xavier. - Zepsułem trochę czasoprzestrzeń. - Co?! - wszyscy zaskoczeni. Teraźniejszość - Jest! - powieszawszy uradowana Moranica. - Wykopałam tunel tymi ludkami. Mogę uciekać. Kobieta ucieka przez dziurę i zakrywa ją, a tymczasem James i Devlin budzą się. - Eee.. gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał James. - Nic nie pamiętam. - W więzieniu jesteśmy! Znów retrospekcja - No, bo zobaczyłem śmierć wujka Fineasza i tak jakby doprowadziłem do tego, że Buford i Ginger pokochali się. Przez co Nilved się nie urodził - tłumaczył się Xavier. - Muszę to naprawić - powiedział Nilved i natychmiast wziął machinę czasu. Koniec retrospekcji. Teraźniejszość - I tak się tu znalazłem. Pomożesz? Nilved skończył swoją retrospekcję i nastąpiła chwila ciszy, którą w końcu przerywa Fred. Lekko wystraszony, ale i podekscytowany mówi: "Pomogę ci". KONIEC